Oscillating micromechanical devices are frequently operated in resonance, a spring element of the device being resonantly driven and oscillating at a resonance frequency. This makes it possible for micromirrors or other actuators, for example, to be deflected in the desired manner.
A micromechanical spring element is described in PCT Application No. WO 2009 033914 A1.